The Land of No Return
by faerietash
Summary: Something goes horribily wrong and Michelle ends up traped in the world of the Wheel of Time. Her adventures and exploits in a new land.


The Land of No Return  
  
There was a quiet buzzing sound coming from somewhere in front of Michelle. She ignored and glanced to her right. Then to her left. Then right again. Then left. She was incredulous. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't real. For thesecond time she pinched herself in a vain attempt to wake. She wasn't even sure if this was a nightmare or the bestdream she'd ever had. Except it wasn't a dream. And she wasn't going anywhere. The buzzing sound increased in volume and she was forced to acknowledge it with more then her subconscious. She realised it was a voice. And it was speaking to her.  
  
"Excuse me, my Lady... my Lady... my Lady are you alright? Don't worry everything is going to be just fine, it will be all right we passed there is a village a short way from here. We'll take you to the local wisdom, she'll see to it that you're alright and…"  
  
"Alright! Alright! I'm not bloody all right and no f**king wisdom with the medical sense of a three legged goat it going to make it right. She can't send me back can she? She doesn't understand quantum physics does she? I don't think so! Its going to a f**king genius with a degree from MIT just to figure out what happened to me, let alone how to send me back, so I don't think a two bit woman from the middle of nowhere in a place still stuck in the 18 century is going to be able to bloody well help me you ignorant good for nothing fool!!!"   
  
And with that tirade the normally reserved Michelle calmly closed her mouth. The look on the faces of the two men, she now realised that there was an older man standing behind the man who had originally spoken to her, was enough to make her want to burst into hysterics. They were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths, surprise written in every detail of their expression. She supposed that they were not used to a woman in distress, albeit a strangely dressed woman, yelling and swearing, she released just how much she had been swearing with a slight blush, when offering their assistance. She took a deep breath, gave a small smile and began again.   
  
"My apologies kind sirs, I was under distress at the moment you choose to speak to me and did not properly respond. Your kind offer of help is much appreciated, however I am perfectly" at this she gave both of them a distinct stare, sometimes men needed to be told that just because you were a woman you would not break when the wind blew "capable of taking care of myself."  
  
The older man appeared to gather his senses more quickly, closed his mouth and gave her a small smile, though she could have swore that he was trying to hide a grin under that long white moustache of his.  
  
"Of course, my Lady. We just concerned as it is not often that a man sees a beautiful young woman sitting by the side of the road looking" at this there was a small stop at her frown, sure he was about to say frightened "...lost and alone. My young companion and I were just trying to insure that all was well. And as it is, we shall be off now."   
  
With this her gave her a flushed bow and a significant look at his companion, who appeared to be just recovering his wits. That bow of the older man tugged something in her memory, and when she looked at his younger companion, really looked, she gave a start. This was not lost on either of the men, but she was to intent at looking at the younger man to notice. He had a black scarf around his neck and a large brimmed black hat on his head, that alone was not enough, any man might wear a scarf, but that with the older mans bow and well, lets face it, the was this world worked it just might be…  
  
"Excuse me sirs, but might I know the names of the men who would have provided me with assistance and inquire as to what you were doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
There was an exchange of glances between the two men, and she knew it must be them. The younger man turned towards her and said in a quick, sure voice, with a smile that she suspected was supposed to win her over   
  
"I am Wil al'Sen and this is my uncle, Owen. We are on out way to back to our farm, from the village where we were meeting some friends."   
  
At this she smiled coyly, or what at least she hoped was coyly she didn't get much practice and said in a conspiratorial voice with a soft smile   
  
"Oh really? Are you sure you are not Mat Cauthon and Thom Merillin, on the run from the Seachan because you have kidnapped their Daughter of Nine Moons?"   
  
If they were surprised before, she did not think that they could look more shocked now then if the Creator himself had appeared. This time the shock did not last long, however, and almost before she could blink Thom had pulled out a dagger in each hand and appeared ready to throw them, while Mat had a dagger at her throat.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know these things? Are you a Seeker or a spy? Tell me before I have to do something we will both regret." Mat whispered.   
  
Michelle could tell he was angry, mostly with himself, probably blaming himself for getting caught, but also afraid. Did he really care for her that much for her already? No she amended; it was probably fear for his own skin. She gave a slow grin, something he was not expecting, and whispered back  
  
"Before you do anything, perhaps you should look down?"  
  
Mat glanced down as quickly as he could while still keeping an eye on her, while Thom hadn't moved a muscle. They were good, better than she had expected, but not good enough. There was a dagger in her hand pressed into Mat's stomach and he could she the dagger she had ready in her other hand, ready to throw at Thom as soon as he was deposed of.   
  
"Now before you do anything rash, Master Cauthon she emphasised the name just to be sure he really did know that she was aware of their situation 'that might result in your untimely demise" she noticed Thom look down and give a start when he saw her daggers 'perhaps we may discuss this as the rational beings we are."   
  
She carefully retracted both her knives, though they both knew she could have them out again before he could flinch, and Mat pulled the dagger away from her throat, though neither he nor Thom put them away. Not that they would do much good if she really decided to attack, but she supposed it made them feel safer.   
  
"I am called …' and suddenly she gave a laugh, she had just thought of a grand joke 'Mai." 


End file.
